The Love Potion
by Rosie Baggins
Summary: Malfoy brews a love potion, which ensnares Harry, who falls completely in love with him. This is my very first fanfic, so please read and review! Slash in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

The love Potion  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! *sob*  
  
The boy with the sandy hair couldn't get to sleep. Try as he might, he just couldn't rest his mind when he contemplated what he had just done. He was tingling with anticipation, wondering if the spell had worked. As the hours went by, sleep slowly came, and Draco Malfoy drifted into slumber.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"And two cups of boiled cat's eyes", There! The boy stepped back in satisfaction as he watched the potion bubble and boil. He couldn't believe what he had done. The red concoction of various strange ingredients sizzled and worked its magic before his very eyes. Draco looked around, watching for movement as he blew out a candle, and slipped back into the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Sweet dreams Harry" he whispered. *End flashback*  
  
At the other end of the castle, asleep and unaware of what was awaiting him, Harry Potter fell asleep. * * * As a beam of light crept over Draco Malfoy's face, he hastily slipped on his robes, brushed his hair and was extra careful when making sure he looked his best. Looking into the mirror, he knew he was ready. He had been waiting for this. Ever since the famous boy with the lightning scar had walked onto the Hogwarts Express, he had been instantly drawn to him. The dark untidy hair, the beautiful brown eyes, his mysterious look. The air of exciting mystery that seemed to follow him.  
  
But Draco Malfoy didn't show his true feelings towards him. Malfoys never did, according to his father, Lucius. He cursed himself over and over again in his head, constantly tormenting himself. Every time Potter entered the room, the Malfoy inside treated Harry like he was nothing more than scum. But he was so much more than that to him. He loved him, as he had never loved anyone before.  
  
When the dark-haired boy flashed his occasional smile, Draco would squirm with desire. But now he wouldn't have to worry. The spell he had brewed was so concentrated, that Harry would be all over him. A love potion of the highest variety, stolen from the restricted section of the library.  
  
As he flipped through the stiff pages of the mostly unused book, he found what he had been looking for.  
  
'Extremely Strong Love Potion-Beware'.  
  
The Ingredients were as follows:  
  
3 cups of salt 2 boiled cat's eyes A red parchment with name of the target of the spell written 7 times Bunch of forget-me-not flowers A drop of blood from the maker of this potion 4 eggs with shell left on A bunch of rosemary herbs  
  
Draco knew this spell couldn't fail. He hoped with all his heart that the only boy he had ever loved would finally love him, and he could love Harry back. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love these characters, they are not mine.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
This chapter is from Harry's point of view from the next morning. It was cold but I had to get out of bed. I shivered as I reluctantly dragged the covers from my bed, and stood up. I was so cold and I forgot to do my Transfiguration homework. Suddenly, my dreams from the previous night came back to me. After I pieced the memories together I laughed at the absurdity of them. All I could remember was Draco Malfoy. Strangely, he looked particularly attractive. In fact, I recall him being strikingly gorgeous! Now that I thought about it, he was. Seriously gorgeous. I had to see him. I had to find out if he was still the hunk of my dreams. The silky blond hair, deep blue eyes and the expression of pleasure on his face. His handsome face. I put on my woolly socks as I thought about what had just happened. It was ridiculous. Hadn't I been enemies with the boy ever since the first day of Hogwarts? Haven't I done everything he could to avoid the horrible Slytherin that tormented me and my friends? I had. But now, I saw him in a different light. He was beautiful, I knew he was. I raced downstairs, my excitement building up. "I've got to see him!" I exclaimed. "See who?" A voice from behind questioned. It was Ron. As much as I loved the guy, we were best friends, and I never thought of him as I thought of Malfoy. "I'm going to breakfast. Coming?" I ran down the steps and entered the Dining Hall. There, sitting patiently, alone at the Slytherin table was Draco Malfoy. He was so attractive, and I just had to be with him. A wide smile crept over the boy's face as I approached him. "Hello Potter". "Hello Malfoy". Ron looked at me as if I was insane, and I felt as if I was. But it's a good feeling, love.  
  
*End Harry's POV*  
  
Ron tugged him on the shirt and Harry was torn away from his gaze, had to sit at the Gryffindor table. So far away from the Slytherin table. Away from Draco. Classes came and went, and before he knew it, it was time for Quidditch practice. Harry's robes were soaked and clung to him, and he could barely see. Wiping the rain from his glasses, the Seeker persevered. The faint sound of a whistle was the signal that training had finished. With ease, Harry manoeuvred his Firebolt down to the ground. The water sprang up and soaked his shoes, and made a squelching sound as he walked towards the changing rooms. Harry was usually the first to leave the changing rooms; it didn't take long for him to get changed. This time he was last, all he could look at was Draco. For the boy to take off his clothes, revealing his perfect body was too much for Harry. They were the only people in the changing room. As the two boys moved towards each other they didn't break eye contact. Harry put his arms around the sandy-haired boy's waist, and kissed him hard.  
  
They loved each other, more than they had ever loved anyone else.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to Talia and Cathy for beta reading this story!  
  
To be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are sadly not mine.  
  
Author's note: This story would not be so good (I hope) if it wasn't for my wonderful beta readers, Talia and Cathy.  
  
Harry walked towards the library, the place where they usually met. Looking around, he smiled as he saw Draco waiting in the unused part of the library.  
  
"Hello Potter."  
  
As they kissed, the two boys put their arms around each other, and closed their eyes. 'Heaven,' Harry thought.  
  
Suddenly, a voice interrupted their passionate moment. "I-I what? Harry?" The bewildered boy turned and ran as fast as he could out of the library.  
  
Ron's pillow was drenched than tears. Why would anyone choose their worst enemy over their best friend?  
  
They wouldn't.  
  
There must be a reason for this; there must be something he's not telling me. He was cruel to do this to me. I loved Harry Potter, and I didn't care who knew it.  
  
Maybe I was just stupid. Maybe Harry just thought of me as just some sidekick who helped him out occasionally. I had to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"It's simple, Ron. A love potion. I bet that the only way Malfoy could get Harry to love him would be a potion."  
  
A look of realisation crossed the boy's face. He felt somewhat relieved that his friend didn't love Malfoy, well, he didn't choose to . "How can the spell be broken, can it be?" Hermione paused for a moment.  
  
"I-I don't know, Ron."  
  
"Well, find out!"  
  
Ron stormed off in a jealous rage. It was so typical of Malfoy to stoop so low to get what he wanted. It was not so typical of him to be in love with Harry. But he was very much in love with Harry. So much in love. Each day that passed brought no news concerning the spell, and how to break it. Each day Ron tried his best to act normal around Harry and Malfoy, except for the time in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"What did you get for number eight Ron?"  
  
"A binding spell."  
  
"Thanks Ron!"  
  
Ron nodded his head in acknowledgement. Harry got up from his seat, picked up his things and turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?"  
  
"Um, nowhere, just, um."  
  
"Going to see Draco?"  
  
The two boys stopped. It took a moment for Harry to realise what he had just said.  
  
"Um, I have to. um go."  
  
Harry hurried out of the room, leaving Ron alone in the room. What had he done? Things were getting serious. The spell had to be broken. Just at the right time, Hermione entered the common room and sat down, as if defeated.  
  
"Did you find out about the spell, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione paused. "Ron, I'm sorry. I just couldn't find anything. I don't think."  
  
The boy sat down, put his hands to his head and began to cry. His concerned friend went to put her arms around him, but was pushed away and told to leave. Ron was in despair. Ron entered the bathroom, unaware of where he was what he was doing or the last time he slept. So tired. His reflection in the mirror revealed a boy he did not recognise. A skeleton.  
  
His face pale and gaunt, bloodshot eyes and sunken cheeks. So hungry.  
  
Ron no longer had control of his movements; his body simply functioned using the tiny amount of energy he had left. Ron couldn't help himself, no one could help him now.  
  
Staggering, the red-haired boy stumbled into the shower, unaware of the temperature of the water or if he was still wearing his clothes. Finally, the last ounce of energy drained him, and he sunk to the bottom of the shower.  
  
There was a sharp, loud noise as the glass shower-door shattered into a thousand pieces, stabbing Ron all over. Shards of glass pierced his skin, and small trickles of blood oozed out of forming a large puddle of blood mixed with water, still pouring out of Ron's broken body.  
  
All was silent, except for the splatter of water that was constantly pounding his body. Suddenly, the silence was broken when the doors swung open, and Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway. The boy ran to the shower, and his heart skipped a beat when he realised that the boy was Ron. Draco gasped as he shot back his hand. The water was boiling. The boy stood in the bathroom in panic as he tried to think what to do. Reluctantly, the boy left the room in search of help.  
  
Draco ran down the seemingly endless hall, his mind racing. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes and his legs could barely function. Just around the corner, someone appeared, and started to rush towards him. It was Harry.  
  
"Oh my God, Harry please. come"  
  
A look of confusion crossed his face.  
  
"What is it Draco?"  
  
He just couldn't bring himself to tell Ron's best friend what had happened.  
  
"It's bad, Harry. Really bad."  
  
"Just tell me, it's not like I haven't had my share of bad times."  
  
"Come with me Harry."  
  
Draco took his partner's hand and they dashed into the bathroom. As soon as Harry saw the state of his best friend, he thumped the wall, and slid to the floor. By now blood had caked the side of his stomach, and his skin was a ghostly white. Draco broke the deathly silence.  
  
"Help. Going to get help."  
  
To be continued*  
  
*only if you people review! Come on. you know you want to 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
A/N: I was thinking of taking the story down because of the many stupid mistakes I made in earlier chapters, but you can look past them.right?  
My head ached, and felt as if thousands of tiny hammers were pounding it from the inside.  
  
So much pain. I decided not to open my eyes, stay like this. Was I alive? I was. The sound of Harry's voice reminded me.  
  
"Draco, I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this is because of you and me. Us."  
  
"But, Harry, what does this have to do with us?"  
  
Ron sensed tension in the room. There was a pause.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know. Somehow, all I know is that a week is a long time to be in a coma."  
  
I couldn't believe it. A week? I didn't realise how sick I must have been before the accident. Draco's voice sounded desperate.  
  
"But, Harry, I don't know what I would do without you. Harry I need you. Please."  
  
Harry paused, and then said in a concerned tone,  
  
"Don't you understand? Ron could've died."  
  
I heard footsteps, and then the large wooden door close. All was silent. I didn't open my eyes for a long time. I didn't want anyone to see the tears. I need Harry to need me, that's all I have to hold onto. Soon the door opened again, and another person entered the room. This person's footsteps were softer, more feminine.  
  
I opened my eyes, the bright lights hurt my eyes, so I closed them again, then slowly opened them and became accustomed to the light.  
  
The girl was a very happy Hermione.  
  
"Ron! I found the solution to the spell! I know what to do!"  
  
For the first time in a long time the weight seemed to lift from my heart.  
  
"So. what is it? I'll do anything."  
  
"It's simple, Ron. It says here that all you have to do is tell him the truth!"  
  
It seemed too simple. "And?"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
It's funny. I finally have the power to break the spell, but I don't know if I should.  
  
Well, I decided that even if he wasn't going to know why he loved that boy so much, he should at least know how I felt about him. Tonight, I decided, as I walked to the library to meet him. I came over to Harry and sat down beside him, close to the fire. "Need some help with anything Ron?"  
  
Ron hesitated. Oh god, if only he knew. "Well, what is it then?"  
  
"We've been friends for a while now Harry?" Harry face changed from an expression of anticipation to confusion.  
  
"Um, yes. No need to state the obvious."  
  
"Yes, well if there was something important, like. a secret, you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"  
  
Harry looked slightly offended. "No, of course not."  
  
I didn't know what to say. The words choked in my mouth and I fidgeted in my lap.  
  
"Well. um. I don't know how to tell you this."  
  
I felt my cheeks get hot and I started blush. "Come on Ron, you know you can trust me."  
  
God, I hope I can.  
  
"Well, it's just that, um.."  
  
Before I could even finish my sentence someone entered the room. It was Malfoy. The blond boy moved across to Harry, where he comfortably sat on his partner's lap, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Ron, feeling better?"  
  
"Well yes, thanks Malfoy."  
  
I hated this. For that bastard to go around pretending that my best friend was in love with him, well that was just wrong. It was fake, all fake, and he needed to know it. The longer this went on, the more heartbroken Harry would be. The sadder I would be to see him like that. I had to tell him, and I would. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Thanks to the greatest beta readers ever, Talia and Cathy!  
  
Ron raced down the dimly-lit hallways-sure of what he was going to do, he would tell Harry the truth. As he approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he whispered the password and was let in. The Gryffindor common room was empty, except for a ghost that floated through the wall. He went up to Harry's bedroom, and his friend lay asleep on the bed. He looked so peaceful, so lovely that Ron didn't want to wake him. A small smile was on his face as he slept, his chest moving up and down in a steady motion. Ron sat next to him, and watched him sleep. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful. Slowly sleep overcame Ron, and he fell asleep next to his love, and dreamed.  
  
Ron was sitting alone in a room, the only one the classroom. He walked out into a deserted hallway, the candles still flickering, giving him enough light to see. It was cold, freezing, and the tall boy started shivering. Where was everybody? Where were you Harry? Ron started to panic as he ran in search of someone. But there was on one. Tears started to pour, down his face as he searched for someone, anyone. Suddenly a dark figure loomed up ahead of him. Ron walked slowly toward it, afraid of who it might be. To his surprise, it was Malfoy. To blond boy looked as if he had been crying for a long time. His eyes were bloodshot and tears stained his fair face. His voice croaked, "Why did you do this to me Ron? How could you?" Ron was on the brink of tears. "I-I. I'm sorry." Malfoy was getting angry. "You did this! It's your fault!"  
  
Ron woke up in a sweat. Those words rang through his head like a bell. "It's your fault." He looked around, and realised he was still next to Harry. He quietly got out of bed, and silently went back to his own bed in the dark. What did this mean? What happened to Harry? Suddenly the answer hit him harder than a bludger. If Ron told Harry that Draco had put a love spell on him, Harry would kill himself.  
  
He didn't know what to do. Harry needed to know the truth. But the truth would hurt him, kill him. He shivered at the mental image of what would happen if Harry did it. As Ron thought about what he should do, the boy he was thinking about entered the room, a huge smile on his face, which faded when he saw Ron. "Ron, I have to talk to you about something." "What?" "It's just that, well. I just don't think that we've been. you know." "As close lately?" "Exactly. It there anything you want to tell me?" "No, not really. It's just that, well." "Well what?" "Don't you think you can do better than Draco Malfoy?" Ron couldn't believe what he had just said. The words just slipped out. Harry got up, and was in a furious rage. "You bastard!" Ron jumped as the door slammed shut. Tears welled up in his eyes and he sat down and started sobbing, head in his hands. What did I do to deserve this? Ron stayed in the same position for a long time, he wasn't sure how long. It wasn't until the last embers of the fire died out and he was left in the dark that he went back to his bed for the last few hours of the night.  
  
* * * Ron woke up on a tear-stained pillow, and winced as he remembered what happened the previous night. How could he do something like that to Harry? He called himself Harry's friend. Friends don't do things like that. Things didn't get any better during the day. The two boys walked right past each other without saying a word, much to Hermione's dismay. "Harry, why aren't you talking to Ron?" "Don't want to." "And why is that?" "None of your business." Hermione was getting impatient. "Harry, tell me what's going on." Harry sat Hermione down. "Herm, you know how long you and me have been friends." "Yeah, and." "Just trust me." Hermione had to give in. "Fine then, but don't come running to me when you want him back." "I won't."  
  
Harry was confused. What was Ron's problem? Did he have a problem with him and Draco? Some people did find this sort of, thing. wrong. No, he decided, he didn't. A thought hit him. Was he jealous? That was it, he decided. Jealous of him. The boy who used to be his best friend couldn't accept the fact that he was with Draco. If only his invisibility cloak wasn't in his room, he could wear it into Gryffindor Tower so he wouldn't have to face Ron. Please don't be there. Please don't be there. Harry walked into the room, only to find Ron sitting on the armchair. "What do you want?" "I want to go to sleep. Why aren't you?" "Can't." Harry walked into his room, and buried his face in the soft pillows of his bed.  
  
A/N Wow, that was a long chapter! Hope you liked it, I did. Thanks for all the great reviews, you really make my day. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Disclaimer: AAH! I'm getting extremely sick of disclaimers, so yeah I don't own anything.  
  
Harry was usually his happiest on Saturday mornings. No classes, Quidditch. Today, all he could do was think about Ron. What had gone wrong between them? Why was he mad at him? Walking down the draughty hallway, he saw Draco, and fell into the embrace of his warm arms. "What's wrong, Harry?' "I.just." Harry's words were silenced with hungry kisses from his boyfriend. A dark figure loomed in the doorway, and Professor Snape emerged from the darkness. The two boys quickly pushed each other away, breaking their perfect moment. They prayed that Snape had not seen what they were doing. "Potter." Harry gulped. "I see that you have not yet prepared for the Quidditch match today." A weight lifted off the boy's chest. At the same time, he remembered the big match against Ravenclaw. "Sorry Professor, I'm going right away." The man turned Draco. "Malfoy, what are you doing here with Potter?" "Nothing, just walking to the common room professor." "I see. Just keep out of trouble." As the tall man moved out of sight, the two boys sighed with relief. "What do you think he'd say if he caught us Draco?" He put on a fake deep voice and tried to loom up above Harry. "Potter, one hundred points from Gryffindor, for seducing my favourite student." With that, Draco toppled over and fell onto Harry. "Wow, sorry 'bout that!" "Anytime Draco, anytime." "Lets finished what we started before, 'ey Harry?" Draco grabbed Harry by the waist, but was pulled away by the other boy. "Sorry, Quidditch Draco." Slightly disappointed, the boy let go. "That's ok. See you later Harry." Harry raced back to his room to get ready for the game. He threw off his robes, and shivered as the cold wind drifted in through the open window onto his bare chest. He quickly put on his red Quidditch robes, and headed towards the field.  
  
* * * IT'S A GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR! Harry high-fived the Chaser, Angelica, who just scored a goal for Gryffindor. With a easy motion, he moved up, above the podiums, their flags waving in the wind. Harry brushed away his untidy hair. He couldn't see the snitch anywhere, but at least here he would be away from the bludgers. Looking down at the green Slytherin stands, he spotted Draco amongst the cheering crowd. He mouthed something that looked a lot like 'I love you.' The Slytherin's gaze was torn away by Crabbe tugging on his shoulder to look at something. He put on a fake laugh and looked at the field, which drew Harry's attention back to the Quidditch game. Fred Weasley passes to Angelica, back to George, and OH! It's been intercepted by Lombard, and passed off to the Chasers. Ravenclaw has the Quaffle. Suddenly Harry saw a glint of gold. Was it the snitch? He flew down to take a closer look, and the golden snitch appeared in front of him. He grabbed for it, and the snitch darted off. Potter's seen the snitch! Chang has seen him! They're both chasing the snitch! Harry dodged broomsticks and bludgers, slowly catching up on the target. Behind him, Cho Chang tried to get ahead of him, but Harry's firebolt was faster than her Nimbus 2000. Daring to get closer to the ground, he took one hand off the broom, and stretched it out, just enough to lose balance and fall off his broom. Still going with the pace of his firebolt, Harry skidded along the ground, before stopping and lying motionless on the ground. Draco Malfoy stood up in his seat, and a wave of fear rushed through him as he saw a stretcher come onto the field and carry Harry off, a group of people crowding around him. As fast as he could with the large amount of people around him, Draco got down from the stand and headed towards the hospital wing. By the time he got there, there was already a bunch of Harry's friends there, but they all moved aside, revealing an awful looking but smiling Harry. "Harry, are you alright?" A person pushed the two boys out of her way. "He will be, when you leave him to get his rest. Leave!" "Yes madam Pomphery." Harry gave him an air-kiss, weakly smiled and closed his eyes. As Draco left he noticed that Ron wasn't there. * * * Ron sat alone in a chair in the Gryffindor common room. Why should he see Harry anyway? After all he did to him, did he even deserve to be with anyone? Ron loved Harry, but Harry didn't even truly love Draco. His mind was made up. He would go into the hospital and tell Harry about the love potion. How he dealt with that was his problem. Meanwhile, Harry waited alone in a hospital bed. He glared at madam Pomphery behind her back. He wanted Draco to visit him. He wanted anyone to visit him. "Madame Pomphery." "Heavens child, you should be asleep. Do you know what the time is?" "No, but that's not the point. When will I be out of here?" "Soon dear, soon. It won't take long for the bruising to heal. But in the meantime, get some sleep." With that, the nurse left the room. Harry slumped down into a sleeping position and closed his eyes. He didn't know how tired he was. So many problems were laid on the young teenager; it was almost unfair. He needed sleep, needed time to think. Too tired to think. Suddenly, the large door opened and in came Ron. "Harry. I need to talk to you." A wave of relief washed over Harry. Was Ron finally talking to him again? "Finally." Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, did you ever wonder why you were suddenly so. attracted to Malfoy?" Harry stopped to think for a moment. It was strange, that. That morning, everything seemed to had changed, his worst enemy had suddenly become his boyfriend. He had never thought about it, never questioned it. It just seemed. as if it were meant to be. "Um. no, not really." "Well you should've. Harry, the reason was. well it was.a love potion." Harry's heart skipped a beat. He said very softly, "What?" "A potion, Harry. He brewed a love potion that made you fall in love with him." Harry was speechless. Tears started running down his bruised face as he tried to form words. "So. all this time he didn't. he wasn't." "He didn't love you Harry. You didn't love him" As Ron's poisoned words slipped out of his mouth he couldn't believe what he had just told his best friend. He broke his heart. Harry's eyes glazed over and he said coldly, "Get out. Go away." Ron didn't dare to argue with him. He slowly walked backwards as if he was avoiding getting bitten by an adder. The soft thud of the door closing behind him made Harry jump. He couldn't believe what Ron had just told him. Draco doesn't love me.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
The boy turned around to look at the huge castle that loomed over him. At the top tower he could see a light-the Gryffindor Common Room. The fact that Ron was probably sitting there was the only reason he didn't go back. Harry turned around to face the darkness. The thick mist prevented him from seeing a few feet in front of him, but he kept walking.  
  
He was so cold that he felt as if he were naked, the icy air causing him to shiver. He moved further and further away, until he reached the thing he was searching for.  
  
The crystal lake mirrored the reflection of the moon; the reeds touched the water, creating ripples that seemed to break the still water that looked like glass.  
  
Harry went to the bush, the same one that he had stashed the rope and brick under that same day. He bent down and picked them up. By now Harry was sobbing, tears falling onto the wet grass. His shaking hands tied the rope to his ankle.  
  
I loved you Draco.  
  
It was all fake. A potion so strong that made it all seem so real. But now it didn't matter. He didn't think anyone would even cry for him anyway.  
  
Harry picked up the brick that was tied to his ankle, and jumped in the freezing water. He couldn't breathe; the water seemed to paralyse his entire body, and he desperately tried to get back to the surface.  
  
Several minutes past, and he began to inhale water, filling his gasping lungs. Harry finally gave up, the bottom of the lake meeting him.  
  
Harry Potter lay at the bottom of the lake, his eyes open; forever staring ahead of him, his outstretched hand always trying to reach the surface.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked this story, thanks for reviewing it even if you didn't! 


End file.
